The New Addition
by Devil's-lil-kitten
Summary: A new girl has come to the Higarashi house hold to spend time with her 'Foster Family'. Kagome senses something odd of the new girl not able to put her finger on it.. she just knew she had to keep an eye on her. But how could she if she was in the Era wit


The New Addition to the Higarashi Family  
  
=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 1: New residence at the Higarashi house hold???  
  
=+=+=+=  
  
Disclaimer Note: I certainly don't own any of the inuyasha characters. But I sure can bend them to my imagination by adding one of my own characters to the story. Hope you like! R&R!  
  
Rating: PG13; for sexual actions.  
  
=+=+=+=  
  
It was a sunny mourning, kagome had left to her own time to study for a `exam` that she said was critical, course inuyasha always tried to drag her back. But in the end she had won, leaving inuyasha eating dirt, to her own time for who knows how long..  
  
Mrs.Higarashi looked up as kagome came in her nose tucked high in the air, she figured kagome was having boy trouble again. Mrs.Higarashi just smiled to her daughter.  
  
"Hello kagome, What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
Mrs.Higarashi smiled as she glanced back to the food she was preparing for Sota and grandpa. Trying to get her mind off inuyasha.  
  
"What ever your cooking mom."   
  
Kagome set ran upstairs tossing her bag aside. She thought to herself.. 'Why does he have to be so stubborn? Why can't he be nice, charming, and even, just a little caring for once?' she sighed sitting down at her desk as she took her English book out. 'Wait.. Why am I thinking about him…?!?!? I need to get studying!!' she nodded to agreeing with herself.  
  
"Kagome! Sota! Grandpa! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Mrs.Higarashi yelled up, while humming a pleasant tune..  
  
"Ok mom!"   
  
Kagome replied. She shut her book traipsing down the stairs, meeting sota half way there, grandpa sitting at the table already waiting for the meal.  
  
"Hey sis! Where's inuyasha? Did you guys get in a fight again?"  
  
Sota asked curiously as he sat down at the table. Kagome just ignored him. Mrs.Higarashi smiled bringing the food to the table. They all sat and prayed for the meal.   
  
"Kagome? Did you hear me??"  
  
Sota asked again as Mrs.Higarashi glanced at him smiling as she picked up the plate of pickles.  
  
"Here try them sota, they are flesh and crunchy, just the way you like them."  
  
Kagome looked up abit surprised that grandpa hasn't spoken to her since she has returned.. Kagome wondered if she did something to upset him.  
  
"hmm.. Mom when will the exchange student be coming? Oh, what was her name again?"  
  
Sota asked forgetting the kagome knew nothing of this. Kagome grouped down blinking as she glanced up at her mother.  
  
"Mom?! We're hosting an exchange student?"  
  
Kagome asked her eyes glinting in the light.. She thought grandpa was acting weird, is it because of this foreign girl?  
  
"Yes kagome, she's an exchange student from the United States of America, she is planning to be grandpa's apprentice. Isn't that right grandpa?"  
  
Grandpa nodded continuing to eat. Kagome's mouth dropped… 'Grandpa was going to have an exchange student apprentice?! How come she hasn't heard of this.. Well duh! She hasn't been here to know any of this!.. Wait.. Um.. Grandpa can't even manage himself at scrolls, how could he have an apprentice?'   
  
"Isn't that cool kagome? All the way from America, and she knows Japanese! I can't wait to meet her!!!"   
  
Sota said with excitement, kagome rolled her eyes.. She turned her gaze back to her mother.  
  
"So when is she coming? What is her name? How old is she? Does she know about the well?!"  
  
Mrs.Higarashi shook her head smiling.  
  
"She is arriving tomorrow morning in fact. Her name is Zoëy, a little odd but cute. She just turned 15 a week ago. She hasn't a clue about the well, yet. Kagome would you consider to come along? She is an orphan actually, but she has qualified to enter an exchange program to find a foster family.. We might be having her for awhile."  
  
Mrs.Higarashi answered, she was glad she got her daughters mind off of inuyasha. Kagome thought.. 'Yet? What does she mean about that..?! Could it mean we have to tell her our secret of the well?! Does she have to come with me, whoa… Wait, she is going to be like my step sister? This is scary, major..' Kagome looked down uneasily staring at her food. Grandpa looked up at kagome waiting for her to answer her mother.  
  
"Yeah sure. But after my exams on Monday I have to leave again, ok?"  
  
Her grandfather nodded adding a slight smile to his mood, as her mother nodded to kagome in understanding.  
  
"Yes kagome, but try not to mention anything about her parents. She became an orphan when she was about 5 years old, her mother and father went missing during a plane accident.. She has been mostly mute after that, so try to be nice to her dear."  
  
Mrs.Higarashi smiled hugging her daughter. Kagome smiled hugging back, 'Wow.. I couldn't imagine living with out my mother..'  
  
"Ok mom"  
  
=+=+=+=  
  
(Sunday Morning)  
  
Mrs. Higarashi was waking sota, after he was up she left to get kagome since grandpa was ready to go as he waited out front for everyone to get ready.. Kagome yawned glancing up at her mother as she sat up.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Kagome mumbled still dazed, the window was open, she could feel the fresh spring breeze of February..  
  
"We need to go kagome, its almost time for Zoë's plane to land, dear."  
  
Mrs. Higarashi smiled getting her daughter some fresh clothes to change into and setting them next to her as she walked out of her room. Kagome dressed and heading into the bath refreshing herself before they had to go..   
  
"What's the hold up?! I could have walked there by now!"  
  
Kagome's grandfather yelled to hurry the others..  
  
"We're coming!"  
  
Mrs. Higarashi exclaimed as she walked out the door telling sota to get his sister.  
  
"Come on sis! We have to go!!!"  
  
Sota yelled from the door, kagome walked out of the bathroom towards sota quickly slipping her shoes on.  
  
"Keep your shirt on twerp."  
  
Kagome muttered as she walked behind sota into the car, soon backing out of the drive way heading to Tokyo airports.  
  
=+=+=+=  
  
(Back with Inuyasha and The Group)  
  
Inuyasha paced next to the well staying in sight of it.. He growled when the though of kagome's mean tone came to mind.. 'You can't make me stay here for my whole life! I have a family that needs to know that I still exist!!!' he growled shaking his head violently..   
  
"Damn her! Why does she take so long!!!"  
  
He kicked at the ground leaving a small crater.. Miroku peered through the thickets along with sango and shippo, they spied on inuyasha wishing that he would just go and get her already. They all sighed at once knowing inuyasha being as stubborn as he was wouldn't do such a thing.  
  
(Back at the Airport with the Higarashi's)  
  
Kagome stood next to her mother as grandpa stood behind sota waiting for the arrival of this foreign girl.. Kagome glanced around as her mother picked a picture of the girl from her purse so she could tell when she came into sight..   
  
Soon enough a young girl hauling a large bag behind her walked towards them and stopped.. She looked about 5"6' in height and she was very slender for her age, her grayish silver eyes sparkled in the light, her golden blonde hair flown behind her tied back into a ponytail.. She smiled slightly giving off that special angel glow as she glanced around looking for her new family among the crowd.  
  
"Over here Zoey!"  
  
Waved Mrs. Higarashi to the young girl in the crowd, as the girl walked towards them blinking somewhat confused expression on her face as she looked at the four..  
  
"Are you the Higarashi's?"  
  
She asked in a soft tone.. Slightly sounded kind of echoing tone to it. Mrs. Higarashi smiled towards her and nodded as she pulled her into a hug. The blonde blinked as she did and glanced at the others.. An old man smiled and greeted her as sota ran up bouncing up and down begging her to tell what its like in a different country and such, kagome just stood there speechless.. Kagome at first sight envied her, she got so much affection from her family.. Hers! She never had gotten that much, and the way the girl looked.. She was just radiant, she looked as if she were an angel. But there was some thing she couldn't pick out, she had a sense of the girl but couldn't make out what it was. Kagome ignored it and welcomed her new.. 'sister'.  
  
They arrived at the house, Mrs. Higarashi helped Zoëy with her bag into the house and into the spare bed room, which from then on was hers.   
  
"Alright, if you need anything at all please don't be afraid to ask!"   
  
Mrs. Higarashi smiled as she left the room. Zoëy plopped down on the bed staring at the window, her smile weakened as her eyes dulled.. She sighed.  
  
"I wonder how long I am going to be able to stay here.."  
  
She wondered as the question bounced around her head, suddenly someone's voice pierced the silence and she immediately sat up blinking as her eyes glistened once more.  
  
"What, you don't like it here?"  
  
Kagome's muffled voice ran to her ears, Zoëy shook her head waving her hands some.  
  
"No! no! that's not it! Uh… I am just use to people not really liking me at first start, I didn't mean to insult you or anything! I swear."  
  
Her fragile voice darted into kagome's ears making kagome feel somewhat sorry for her attitude towards her, she nodded as she walked in and sat next to her.  
  
"It's ok. That was pretty rude of me, I'm sorry. Want some help unpacking?"  
  
Zoëy blinked and shook her head.  
  
"No its ok, you go ahead, I'll unpack myself, Thanks anyway!"  
  
She said in a rushed tone as she hurried kagome out. Kagome blinked as she was just pushed out of the room, the door shutting behind her, she changed her mind about her, she didn't feel sorry at all anymore. Kagome grunted as she walked to her room shutting the door tightly, 'I bet she's hiding something.. Probably when we all are sleeping she's going to kill us. No! what am I thinking! Stupid, stupid! She is new.. I have to give her a chance.. Besides I will be gone tomorrow any how.' kagome nodded smiling, suddenly something struck her.. She sensed a jewel fragment, within their house.. Besides the ones on her desk, 'Impossible.. What.. What if she has a jewel fragment? How would she have gotten it?! No way!' she thought. Kagome shook her head falling on her bed, she sighed as her eyes darkened and soon she was off sleeping..  
  
"I hope I don't hurt them.. They seem so friendly, I need to learn how to make scrolls as soon as possible. Since mine are starting to wear away.."  
  
Zoëy sighed glancing at the tips of her hair, it was beginning to turn a silverfish blue at the tips, her eyes had already changed to their normal silver state, she jumped on the bed burring her head in a pillow and a tear fell from her check into the pillow.. She didn't want to admit it.. She never wanted to say It. She was normal, just like any other girl, right? She hadn't known.. Her parents where a mystery to her. She wondered if they were like this too, and how they hid from it. She hated having to hide from something she didn't even know.  
  
She got up wiping her eyes as began to unpack finishing up around 8 or so, she glanced around smiling some. This room slightly reminded her of the last home she loved. She fell onto her bed dozing off to the next morning..  
  
The next morning Zoëy woke before everyone else.. She clothed herself and refreshed into the bathroom, splashing her face in cold water, then taking a towel to wipe it away. She went back into her room. She sighed glancing at her locket, she picking it up and studied it over and over, she shined it so it glowed again. She opened it gazing at the small sharp gem inside it emitting a beautiful glow that glimmered.. Sota knocked on the door and creaked it open peeking in.. Zoëy quickly grasped it shut in the palm of her hand glancing up at the small boy smiling gracefully.  
  
"Breakfast is ready, Zoëy."  
  
Sota smiled back waiting for her to get up and walk down with him, she nodded getting up and walking towards the door slipping the locket on and stuffing it under her collar of her shirt as she followed the young boy silently down the stair way into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Dear."  
  
"Good Morning!"  
  
Both Mrs. Higarashi and grandpa greeted her early morning.. Kagome walked down glancing up nodding to Zoëy smiling, she carried her back pack and made her way to the door.  
  
"Bye everyone, I got to go now!"  
  
"Alright dear, you take care now!"  
  
"Bye sis!"  
  
Mrs. Higarashi and sota sounded her off as the door shut behind her. Zoëy blinked a little confused as she sat at the table.  
  
"Where is she going?"  
  
She asked curiously as sota blinked and opened his mouth but was interrupted by grandpa.  
  
"She went to the demon realm, not to grace us with her presents for a week or more."  
  
Zoëy blinked surprised.. She looked to Mrs. Higarashi to look for any other answer? But she nodded along with grandpa.  
  
"Your joking? Right..?"  
  
Her hallow voice softened as she asked.. Sota shook his head, he began to tell her of the many stories of kagome and all of her weird friends.. And of course the hero inuyasha she had heard repeatedly.. She looked around.. She was surround by nut cases! She was scared but smiled hiding it.  
  
=+=+=+=  
  
End of Chapter: 1  
  
Note: Ok this is so far one of the best, and longest, ones I am beginning to write, all my friends so far love it! Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 is going to be a thriller ^^!   
  
-Ashi-can 


End file.
